


Myriam

by toopie2007



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Fanfiction, Prétendants, amour, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopie2007/pseuds/toopie2007
Summary: Myriam est en quête de ses origines. Elle découvrira qu'elle est liée, tout comme Esteban et Zia, à des cités d'or mais aussi qu'elle va devoir choisir parmi de nombreux prétendants. Pourquoi est-elle associée à ces cités? Qui va-t-elle choisir ?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Esteban & Zia & Tao & Sancho & Pedro & Mendoza, Original Female Character/Ambrosius (Taiyou no Ko Esteban), Original Female Character/Gaspard (Taiyou no Ko Esteban), Original Female Character/Gomez (Taiyou no Ko Esteban), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2





	Myriam

Myriam, âgée de vingt ans, avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, et portait un collier avec pour pendentif une pierre violette. Quant à Zia, c'était une jeune fille inca âgée de onze ans qui avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs aussi, un bandeau jaune sur ses cheveux et un collier avec pour pendentif un médaillon en or.  
Elles discutaient sur un des balcons du château qui avait pour vue une partie de Barcelone et le port en arrière plan à gauche.  
Soudain elles entendirent la porte de la baie du balcon s'ouvrir. Elles se retournèrent et virent Mathéo, un jeune homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette. C'est aussi le garde du corps et le meilleur ami de la jeune femme. Il était accompagné d'un homme âgé de vingt-quatre ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui était le deuxième garde du corps et meilleur copain de la princesse et du noiraud.  
Celui-ci les salua :

**\- Bonjour princesse ! Bonjour Zia ! Comment allez-vous ?  
** **\- Enfin Mathéo ! répliqua la brunette un peu contrariée. Arrête de m'appeler princesse quand il n'y a pas mes parents adoptifs des inconnus ou des personnes qui travaillent dans ce château. Combien de fois vais-je te le dire ? Bon pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien.  
** **\- Tout va bien pour moi et toi ? répondit l'adolescente en souriant.  
** **\- Ça va, fit-il à la petite Inca. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès de sa meilleure amie. J'oublie presque tout le temps. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne.  
** **\- Excuse acceptée, dit-elle. Mais au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
** **\- C'est juste pour vous annoncer que le roi et la reine veulent te voir Myriam, déclara le blondinet.  
** **\- Merci Luciféro, déclara la concernée. J'y vais tout de suite puisque c'est si urgent. À tout à l'heure Zia ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.**

Celle-ci fit un signe de la main à son amie avant de la voir suivre les deux jeunes hommes. Qu'est-ce que le roi et la reine veulent lui dire ? se demanda-t-elle.  
Arrivés dans la salle du trône, ils s'inclinèrent devant les souverains assis sur leurs trônes. Juste à côté du trône de son père adoptif, il y avait deux hommes : le premier avait des cheveux gris et des yeux noirs. Quant à son acolyte, il possédait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, une barbe et une moustache.  
Pourquoi Gomez et Gaspard sont-ils ici ? pensa-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de confrontation entre mes deux gardes du corps et eux.  
Charles Quint se leva puis annonça :

**\- Tu as mon autorisation pour aller au Nouveau Monde avec Gomez et Gaspard ici présents et leur équipage. Il faut bien qu'un jour tu découvres d'où tu viens.  
** **\- Je suis très honorée d'apprendre cette nouvelle, dit-elle tout en cachant son excitation. Au moins je pourrai découvrir les pays de ce nouveau continent ou même aller plus loin que le Nouveau Monde.  
** **\- Je l'accompagne, fit Mathéo et Luciféro en même temps. Si ces deux zigotos lui veulent lui faire du mal, je serai là pour la protéger.  
** **\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez, accepta la reine. Vaut mieux rester prudent.  
** **\- Non mais ! s'énerva le moustachu. Ça ne va pas de nous...  
** **\- Majestés s'il vous plaît, interrompit un vieil homme à la barbe grise qui venait d'entrer dans le château. Est-ce que la princesse ici présente peut-elle venir un instant ? Il faut qu'elle accompagne Esteban pour qu'il fasse apparaître le Soleil. Nous ne pourrons pas mettre les décorations pour célébrer le départ du bateau puisqu'il pleut en ce moment.  
** **\- Elle peut aller, répondit la femme du roi. D'ailleurs je vais aller sur le balcon pour voir si la rumeur disait vrai.**

Myriam suivit l'homme jusqu'à la rue principale qui menait vers le port. Elle pouvait voir un char où un garçon aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux noirs qui avait l'âge de Zia. Ils se reconnurent tout de suite. Esteban l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à la cathédrale lors des cérémonies religieuses. Vers la fin de celles-ci, ils discutaient toujours un peu.  
La jeune femme voulait parler de tout et de rien avec lui mais le monsieur de tout à l'heure lui dit de se mettre devant le char. Elle soupira discrètement avant de se placer à l'endroit indiqué.  
Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en face d'un mât où il y avait une grosse caisse en bois. Elle était accrochée à une corde qui permettait à celle-ci de monter tout en haut du mât.  
Des hommes firent descendre le brun de son char puis ils demandèrent à la brunette et son copain d'aller dans cette caisse. Ils obéirent puis des hommes tirèrent la corde. Voyant que le sol s'éloignait petit à petit, l'adolescent commença à paniquer. Oh non pas ça ! pensa-t-il. J'ai le vertige. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que j'ai ce problème ou quoi ?  
Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un le fît descendre immédiatement mais la foule se mit à crier de faire apparaître l'astre du jour au lieu de l'écouter. La princesse fit apparaître comme par magie un foulard et lui proposa de le mettre sur ses yeux pour qu'il évitât de regarder en bas. Au moment de le prendre, une bourrasque de vent l'emporta au loin. Elle voulait lui cacher les yeux de celui-ci mais soudain il s'évanouit. C'était à ce moment-là que le soleil réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi les nuages gris. La foule se mit à sauter de joie.  
Les hommes de tout à l'heure firent descendre les deux amis. Ils sortaient de la caisse quand tout à coup une personne annonça que le père Rodriguez était mourant et voulait à tout prix voir Esteban qui courut en direction de la cathédrale après avoir salué son ami. Myriam le regarda un instant avant de rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps et ils rentrèrent au château tout en discutant.


End file.
